


Doctor and Captain

by justsomejerk



Series: Kyle Valenti Appreciation Week 2019 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: And Alex is a Willing Patient, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda Crack but Kinda Not, Kyle is a Good Doctor (and Boyfriend), M/M, References to Smut, Sexy and Sweet Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: Alex hates doctors' appointments, and Kyle has an unconventional approach to cheering him up afterwards.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Kyle Valenti Appreciation Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557277
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Doctor and Captain

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Kyle Valenti Appreciation Week.
> 
> Fic prompt: Dr McSexy (Nicknames/Roleplay/Costumes)

Alex hates going to the doctor. He only reluctantly does it because the Air Force demands regular checkups after his injury, but appointment days are always bad days. Kyle had suspected that was the cause of some of Alex’s sour moods, but his hunch has been confirmed since they started dating and spend most of their nights together. 

This week has been a bad one. Alex schedules his medical appointments all at once so he can get them over with and the past few nights have been rough. After one night spent at his condo downtown when Alex woke up thrashing and screaming from nightmares, they moved out to the cabin. And though he’s been spending his time playing fetch with Buffy and watching old Star Trek episodes on the couch, Kyle can tell he’s still in a dark place. He’s tried waxing nostalgic about childhood adventures, he’s tried beer and homemade Mexican food. Hell, he even tried giving Alex a blow job in the shower this morning to help him relax, but halfway through, Alex was barely hard and mumbled a meek apology as he slumped over on the shower bench. 

Kyle sighs as he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, adjusting the lab coat over his freshly-washed scrubs. Though he’d played up his outrage when Isobel told Alex about that whole Dr. McSexy thing, having Alex later drunkenly confess his interest in role-playing doctor and patient as they were falling asleep made it worth it. He’s pretty sure Alex has forgotten he even said it, but Kyle hasn’t.

And he has a surprise waiting for him when he gets home from his last appointment of the week. He just hopes Alex understands what he’s going for with this. 

When he hears Alex parking out in the driveway, he pulls a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses from his breast pocket and clutches the clipboard to his chest as he positions himself against the doorframe of the kitchen, in full view of the front door.

When Alex comes trudging through the front door, looking down at his crutch at his side, Kyle clears his throat loudly and announces, “Good afternoon, Captain Manes. You’re my last appointment of the day.”

“Kyle, what the-” Alex’s jaw drops as his eyes roam up and down Kyle’s body, taking it all in. He looks tired but his face isn’t tinged with anger or resignation in the same way it has been all week. He is silent for a long moment before something glimmers behind his eyes. “I- Uh, well. Right. Should we go into your office?” Alex’s tone is unsure but intrigued as he waves an arm in the direction of the bedroom. 

“Yes, Captain. Right this way.” Kyle allows Alex to walk past him, shaking his head and chuckling at his boyfriend as he places a hand at the small of his back and guides him into the bedroom, where instead of a standard hospital gown, a thin white bathrobe lay on the bed. 

Alex fingers the robe as Kyle glances down at his clipboard. As he lifts his hand, he adjusts his glasses and clears his throat. “We should start with a basic physical. I will let you get changed.”

Kyle makes a show of walking towards the dresser opposite the bed and leans back on his elbow, a welcome leer on his face as he watches Alex slowly start removing his clothing.

Alex is clearly still a bit surprised at his own willingness to go along with the unexpected scenario as he is blushing slightly while pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He can’t stop the smile that breaks out on his face as Kyle takes in every inch of exposed skin, the _want_ in his eyes clear. He leaves his prosthetic and navy boxer briefs on underneath the robe, hanging open down to his naval and tied loosely at his hips. 

“You appear to be in excellent physical shape, Captain. Let me check you over to confirm.” Kyle now moves in closer, pulling the stethoscope from around his neck to listen to his boyfriend’s higher-than-normal heart rate, catching his eye as he does. 

He maintains his utterly serious bedside manner even as Alex dissolves into giggles when he pulls out the tongue depressor.

His professional demeanor only starts to crack when he plants himself with only inches between their upright bodies and spreads his fingers on either side of Alex’s face, his thumbs carefully massaging into the sides of Alex’s neck. A softness creeps into his eyes as sees the way his boyfriend’s breath stutters at the fingertips dancing over his soft skin.

In a low voice, Alex asks, “How are my lymph nodes, Doctor?”

Kyle watches him lick his lips and takes one long inhale and exhale before responding, “Perfectly normal, Captain.”

He lets his hands grow still where they lay and they simply drink one another in for a few long, heavy moments. Alex starts inching his face closer and Kyle ducks his head out of the way and brusquely says, “Breast exam. Let’s get started on the breast exam.”

Alex raises an eyebrow but nods, straightening his back, puffing out his chest and nudging the robe to expose his shoulders, hanging off his elbows.

Kyle doesn’t break eye contact as he takes off the glasses and tosses them onto the bed, before bringing his hands slowly down to rest on Alex’s bare chest. He slowly begins rubbing his thumbs in circles around his nipples.

“Let me get a little closer to ensure I’m not missing anything.” Kyle lowers his head as Alex stands up just a bit straighter. His contented sigh is the only sound in the room as Kyle closes his lips around Alex’s right nipple, a hint of tongue darting out to flick at the nub. As he offers delicate licks, he rolls Alex’s other nipple between two fingers in a slow rhythm. 

Alex’s hand goes to the back of Kyle’s head, simply resting it there as Kyle gives him careful attention. He moans quietly, allowing his shoulders to sag and his body to relax for the first time in days.

“They appear to be healthy.” Kyle tweaks one nipple a few minutes later as he straightens and proceeds to grab the clipboard from its place on the bed behind them. “An important aspect of keeping fit is sexual health. Tell me, how is your sex life?”

Alex smirks, the robe still hanging off his arms, looking like pure sin. 

Kyle refuses to glance below Alex’s face. He is a _professional_. A professional who enjoys nipple play, but a professional nonetheless.

“Well, my boyfriend is hot as fuck and can’t keep his hands off me.” His smug smile fades somewhat when he continues. “But I think I’ve been disappointing him. When I get stressed out or closed off or can’t control the flashbacks, I can’t give him what he needs. And I’m always afraid he’ll get sick of it and leave if I don’t snap out of it quickly enough.”

“You don’t need to worry about that, Captain. Your boyfriend isn’t disappointed, just concerned. He just wants to make you feel safe and comfortable and wanted. And loved. _So_ loved.” Kyle offers a tender smile to emphasize his point. 

The few inches Alex has on Kyle allow him to look down into Kyle’s face at a slight angle, warmth gathering in his chest as he does. “I do. I never feel safer than I do with him. He’s my home.”

Kyle lets out a breath, one it seems he’s been holding for a week now. He reaches out and rests his palm over Alex’s heart and lets it linger there. A minute of silence goes by before Kyle tentatively asks: “What do you need?”

Alex lets a sweet smile grow on his face and allows it to shift quickly into raw lust. “I think I need the kind of stimulation only an experienced medical professional can provide.” He raises an eyebrow with an air of deviousness before he follows up: “My boyfriend just isn’t doing it for me lately, you know?”

Kyle’s jaw drops and he almost lets out a noise of indignation. Then he sees the delight glimmering in Alex’s eyes as he chuckles. His smile is finally reaching his eyes for the first time in a week and with a deep sense of relief, he grins in response. “I have a lot of experience with that sort of thing, Captain. You’ll be right as rain in no time. Now, please take off that underwear of yours. I require full access for this procedure.”

Kyle returns to the dresser to grab the supplies he’d left in the top drawer.

He delights in the satisfaction on Alex’s face when he sees Kyle remove a bottle of lube and a black latex glove from the drawer. Without further conversation or direction, the snap of Kyle pulling on the glove results in Alex stripping down, removing his prosthetic in a hurry, then turning and climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees, leaning his forehead onto the bed as he leaves himself open and vulnerable to Kyle.

Afterwards, Kyle has removed his come-splattered scrub top and lab coat and is wrapping Alex up in his bathrobe from behind, leaving kisses on his neck before letting his chin rest on Alex’s shoulder. Alex turns his head and nuzzles his face into Kyle’s as his boyfriend ties the belt for him and clasps his hands there, leaving him safe in the circle of Kyle’s arms. 

They both close their eyes and just lean into each other for a few minutes before speaking.

“Maybe for my next round of appointments, you could come with me.” Alex’s voice is tentative but hopeful.

Kyle frowns, tightening his grip around Alex’s waist. “I thought- I thought you weren’t out to everyone at the base. I figured you didn’t ask before because it would prompt too many questions you wouldn’t want to answer.”

“It would, but I wouldn’t mind answering them if you were with me. Having you around makes everything easier.” They are leaning their temples into each others’ so closely Kyle can feel the half-smile on Alex’s face when he speaks. 

He bites his lower lip in response to keep himself from bursting with the overwhelming love he has for his boyfriend. “Okay. I’m going with you from now on, then. You won’t be able to get rid of me now.” 

Alex leans his head back further onto Kyle’s shoulder, enough to reach his lips and offer a quick peck. “Thank you. You’re completely insane and I love you. I love you for doing this.”

Kyle grins and kisses him back, still squeezing tightly around his waist. “Anything for my favourite patient.”

Alex rolls his eyes at that line, but still finds himself smiling into the kiss Kyle plants on his lips.


End file.
